Wonderland
by star.everlasting
Summary: Basically the story of Alice in Wonderland 2010, but retold in complete Kingdom Hearts format and with twists in the plot...Naminé as Alice runs from reality and rediscovers her childhood memories of a certain place called Wonderland... -Namixas, Sokai-
1. Prologue

Wonderland

by ladyknight75822

Don't you just love those random storylines that pop into your head?

Disclaimer: Own nothing...but twists in plot xD

* * *

"Naminé!"

I saw my father stop talking to three other men as he saw me in the doorway. Staring at him with blank eyes, he looked back at me in realization.

"Nightmare again?"

I nodded, and he looked toward his peers.

"I won't be long," he promised before walking out the door and taking my hand. He walked me up to my room and tucked me snugly into my bed, kissing my forehead good night.

"I saw a rabbit in a waistcoat," I told him softly. "And a blue catterpillar. And a smiling cat. Have I gone mad?"

Father looked serious as he took his hand and put it on my forehead. A look of regret crossed his face as he looked back down at me.

"I'm afraid so, Naminé. You've gone completely bonkers." I think I was about to cry at his statement when he suddenly smiled.

"But I'll tell you a little secret. All great people are."

As he blew out the candles, a vivid memory of a rabbit in a blue waistcoat running away flashed before my eyes.

* * *

Hey! Short intro...but wanted to get this story up =) R&R?


	2. The Fall

Wonderland

by ladyknight75822

YES. I AM LOVING THIS =) I loooooove the movie Alice in Wonderland. And...it's really hard assigning the characters to the roles in the movie -.-' seriously. There aren't that many twins you can use. Geez -.-'

Thank you to my first two reviewers: **metallicababy55 **and **Sovereign Beta **=) Thanks for the reviews...they were really encouraging.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but twists =p

* * *

Thirteen years. It's been thirteen years.

Naminé Kingsley looked out the window of her carriage, lost in thought. She felt tired and worn out as she watched the country side pass by, sighing softly.

"Naminé. Naminé!" Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts, and she blinked twice to wake herself up.

"Yes, mother?" she asked politely.

"Whatever is the matter with you these days? Where is your head?"

Naminé looked out of the window again. "I'm...not sure. Mother, is it odd that I have the same dream every night? Ever since I was little? But...I don't remember what it was about. It's odd..."

Her mother shook her head. "I don't know, Naminé," she whispered quietly.

The rest of the ride was in silence as the young girl pondered her thoughts. Her father had died just a month before, and her and her mother were still trying to adjust to life without him. Her sister, Kairi, was already happily married. Now, her and her husband Sora lived miles away from London, leaving Naminé and her mother in the quiet, lonely, old house.

The carriage jerked to a stop then, causing Naminé to fall over and land on her mother's side of the seat.

"Naminé!" the woman cried, surprised. Her daughter shook her head lightly.

"I'm all right," she said, stepping out of the carriage and gently smoothing out her light blue dress. Dusting herself off, she waited for her mother to get out before straightening up.

"We must hurry now, the Ascots are waiting."

**.kingdomhearts.**

"Ah. Naminé." a woman of about fifty, dressed in the finest cloth, looked at the young girl as she sniffed elegantly. "You're late. It's well past four."

Naminé curtsied, careful to keep her head down.

"I'm-"

She never had the opportunity to finish her sentence.

"Now, go dance with Riku. He's been waiting for you."

Curtsying again, Naminé walked off, head bowed until she was out of Lady Ascot's piercing eyes. She walked to the middle of the enormous garden in the Ascot estate, where hedge walls surrounded a beautiful garden and led to another maze-like section, adorned with white roses to stone figurines and fountains. A beautiful white gazebo stood at the end of such a walkway, enclosed by hedge walls on both sides. The dance floor was in the middle of the garden, polished wooden planks set into the ground. There Riku stood in his immaculate attire, an air of superiority hanging around smiled as he saw her approach.

"Naminé," he murmured her name as he took her hand, gently kissing it.

"Riku," she acknowledged. The music started and he twirled her around, both executing perfect dance steps.

"You're late," Riku said softly.

_Okay, this is getting embarrassing. I __**know**__ I'm late. Must everyone chastise me for it? _Naminé wondered to herself as she danced. There was no more conversation as they danced and when the music ended, Naminé spun out awkwardly, curtsying to Riku again. He cleared his throat, walking up to her.

"Naminé, please meet me at the gazebo in precisely ten minutes," he requested before walking off. She stared after him, surprised. That was, until she saw a rustling in the bushes. A white rabbit appeared in the shadows, dressed in a blue waistcoat. Naminé's eyes widened as the rabbit looked at his rather big pocket watch before looking at her and gesturing at the time. Then, it disappeared again into the brush. She would have followed if the Chataway sisters hadn't walked up to her. Giggling, they stared at her until Naminé couldn't stand it anymore.

"What?" she almost snapped, annoyed.

"We have a secret to tell you," the sister on the right said. Her brown locks bounced as she talked, a huge smile on her face.

"If you're telling me, it's not much of a secret," Naminé said contradictorily. She raised her eyebrows at them. The girl turned to her sister.

"Perhaps we shouldn't."

"Of course we should!" the girl on the left replied.

"If we tell her, she won't be surprised."

"Tell me what?" Naminé intervened again. She was curious and impatient.

"Will you be surprised?"

"Not if you tell me."

"Then we shouldn't."

"But now that you've brought it up, you have to."

"No we don't."

Naminé wracked her head to think of a good bribe. Her eyes suddenly twinkled in amusement, lips curling up in a small, teasing, thoughtful smile as she looked at the twin sisters. "I wonder if your mother knows that you two swim in the Havershim's pond?"

The twins' eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

They knew they weren't supposed to be there.

"Oh, but I would," she continued.

"Riku is going to ask for your hand!" they blurted out at the same time before hurriedly shuffling away. Naminé stared after them.

_Riku? My hand?_

She shook her head as a familiar redhead walked up to her.

"Nam!" her sister almost screamed.

"Kairi!" Naminé breathed, returning her sister's hug and glad to see someone who really knew her. Kairi suddenly disengaged herself from her younger sister and took her by the shoulders.

"The twins told you, didn't they."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Naminé nodded in surrender as Kairi's eyebrows stormed over.

"And everyone worked so hard to keep this a secret...oh, Naminé!" she cried, turning back to her sister. "This is your engagement party!"

There was no reaction for a moment.

"But I...don't want to marry him..." Naminé said slowly. Kairi's grip slowly relaxed.

"Nam...what do you mean? You won't marry better than a Lord, not to mention the Ascots."

"Kairi, I'm not like you. You love Sora. I don't love Riku."

"But now that father's gone..." Kairi's voice dropped, and Naminé bowed her head again the prevent the flow of tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Her and her father had been close, and Kairi knew that. But she knew that she also needed to say this. "You can't depend on mother to support you anymore. You're of age...and that beautiful face of yours will last longer than mine, but not forever."

Her sister looked uncertainly at her, but then noticed a crowd of people moving past her towards the gazebo. Taking her hand, Kairi smiled reassuringly.

"It's time."

Naminé could swear she heard a rustle from the bushes before turning around to follow her sister.

**.kingdomhearts.**

Riku cleared his throat as he dropped onto one knee in front of her. Naminé silently cleared her throat, uncomfortably aware that everyone was staring at them.

"Naminé Kingsley," he started, taking her hand. He paused for dramatic effect as he looked into her eyes. Naminé looked back, into the turquoise-green that would have captivated any girl...any girl but her, regrettably.

_Like how any other girl would marry him but me,_ she thought with bitter amusement.

"Will you marry me?"

She could feel the crowd hold it's breath as they waited for her answer. Nervously, her eyes shifted towards the side where- yes! Another rustle in the hedges caught her attention. Again, the rabbit appeared with his pocket watch.

"I...I..." Naminé looked down at Riku and again at the crowd. "I...I need a moment," she blurted out before hiking up her dress to run after the rabbit. It ran through the garden hedges into the small wood where Naminé furiously brushed branches out of her face, trying her best to keep up. The rabbit led her onward until it disappeared behind a tree. She followed it still, looking around in confusion at his disappearance. Her eyes then traveled to the base of the tree, where a large hole was located. Curiously, she got onto her hands and knees, looking down the dark hole. There didn't seem to be a bottom...

The dirt underneath her right hand gave way, and Naminé screamed as she plummeted downward.

* * *

**Me: **Muhahaha!

**Naminé: **Why are you laughing?

**Me: **Because you fell x)

**Naminé: **T_T why are you so mean to me...

**Me: **Aww...I love you, Nam Nam! Your story'll get better soon. Promise.

**Naminé: **-mumbles-

**Me: **Oh, you'll live. -to readers- Stay tuned for more! R&R...please? =D


	3. The Wrong Kingsley

Wonderland

by ladyknight75822

Again, a huge thanks to **Sovereign Beta **and **metallicababy55** for the encouraging reviews =) Sorry for the wait for this chapter...I've been traveling non-stop all summer long -.-'

Disclaimer: Own nothing but...twists and turns in the storyline =)

* * *

Naminé continued to scream as she fell down the dark hole. Frantically, she grabs at the walls, hoping that a root will stop her fall. However, mirrors, paintings, and other exotic objects are hung on the dirt walls, chairs, beds, books, and even a piano seemed to fall along with her. They were suspended in midair, causing her to accidentally land or bump on the random objects. Looking up, the little light dot that was the sky faded, the different things and the dark, dirty walls filling her vision. She gave up trying to catch herself, instead just letting her body go free fall. Naminé must have fallen asleep, because a hard landing on a hard floor woke her up.

Groaning, she stood up and held her head in her arms, trying to steady herself. When she looked up, Naminé found herself surrounded by doors and lanterns lit on all sides.

"Ow..." she groaned before standing up. "That dream again..."

The girl dusted herself off and strode up to a door made of dark cherry wood. She took the handle, trying it a few times before moving onto another door, this time made of some sort of old wood. That one was locked too. Naminé tried one more door before she growled in frustration, turning around to lean against the door.

For the first time, she saw a rich, red, velvet curtain hanging across from her position. Hesitating for a slight moment, she pulled the curtain away to reveal another door...this time a tiny one, a little above her ankles. Naminé looked around for some sort of way when her eyes landed on a round table with a key and a bottle on top. Curious, she picked up the bottle, reading the label.

"Drink me. Hmm...wonder if it's poisoned," she murmured as she uncorked it. She sniffed it, then recoiled at the concotion's bad smell. Her eyes drifted to the door, then to the bottle before sighing. _Nothing can hurt me in a dream...right? _Lifting the bottle to her lips, she drank a few sips before putting it down. Suddenly, a contracting feeling grabbed her attention. It felt as if her very center turned into a magnetic field, pulling everything towards itself. She started to shrink out of her dress until the blue fabric completely covered her. Luckily, her inner dress still fit her, shrinking with her. Naminé struggled out of the sea of blue satin before looking around her. The table grew larger and taller until it was bigger than her. Excitedly, Naminé ran to the little door before realizing...

She turned around, staring at the key on top of the now-enormous table. Blowing out her cheeks, she took a deep breath and jumped- success! She hung onto the side of the table, frantically grabbing at the key before losing her grip and dropping onto the hard floor below.

"You'd think she'd remember all this from the first time," a voice said as someone peeked at Naminé from a sort of hole. "You've brought us the wrong girl," it accused.

"No! She's the right one, I'm sure!" another voice responded. They turned their attention back to the struggling girl.

"Owwie..." Naminé mumbled before she saw a little glass case in front of her with a sort of pastry inside.

"Eat me?" The pastry looked completely harmless...

"Oof!" Before she knew it, Naminé's head hit the ceiling. Gently swiping the key from the table onto her hand, she dripped a little of the liquid from the tiny bottle into her mouth and shrunk to her former, tiny size. Determination filled her eyes as she looked towards the tiny door, running towards it with the key in her hand. She fit the key into the keyhole, smiling as she heard a satisfying click. Slowly, she opened the door, looking outside for the first time.

Outside was a garden, brown and tangled, with its statues broken and overgrown with some sort of plant, fountains silent with moss covering them. The sky was dark with clouds, and Naminé looked around in wonder as horses with wings flew past, and little dragons in the air blew out tiny fumes of fire. A bush rustled, and a green pig ran past her feet to the other side of the brush. She walked into a section of flowers that towered over her with curiously human faces. The girl looked on, transfixed with facination at eveything she saw.

"Things just get curiouser and curiouser," she murmured to herself.

"I told you she was the right Alice!" a voice broke through her thoughts. Naminé looked in front of her to see the white rabbit she had seen and followed, along with a Dodo bired with spectacles, an adorable, female doormouse, and two twin cute boys with brown, spiky hair. The doormouse looked up at her, skeptic.

"I'm not convinced," she said flatly. The rabbit threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Well, so much for gratitude! You have no idea what it was like, trailing one Kingsley girl after another up there! My goodness gracious, there were so many more Kinglsey girls in existence than you can imagine! I was almost eating by drooling creatures who can't talk and don't have clothes on, and-" the rabbit was so upset he stopped midsentence, ears drooping.

"Well then, let's have a look at her, shall we?" the Dodo asked, looking at his companions before looking back up at Naminé. "She could be the right Kingsley..."

The two fat boys looked at Naminé before looking at each other.

"If she was, she might be," one said.

"But if she isn't, she ain't," said the other.

"But if she were so, she would be."

"But she isn't nohow."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"But you don't even know me!" Naminé finally said. She looked around. "Why does this place seem so familiar..." she murmured to herself. One of the fat boys walked up to her, taking her hand.

"How'd ye do? I'm Ven and this is Sora."

"Contrariwise. I'm Sora and this is Ven," the other one said, walking up to her as well and taking her other hand. "And who are you?"

"I'm...Naminé," Naminé sputtered in surprise.

"Wrong!" the twins looked at her. Ven shook her hand again.

"How'd ye do, wrong Kingsley girl?"

Naminé stared at them.

"How can I be the wrong Kingsley girl if this is **my** dream? I AM Naminé Kingsley."

When Ven and Sora stared at each other and started arguing, the Dodo cleared his throat.

"We should consult Absolem."

"Ooh oohhh I'll take her to Absolem!" Sora yelled excitedly.

"No, I will!" His twin glared.

"You both can take her," the rabbit said, sighing as the two boys turned away from each other and led Naminé by the hand into a forest of huge mushrooms. As they advanced deeper into the shrub, smoke shrouded the area. Naminé coughed before her lungs got used to the heavy air. The party approached a mushroom with a dark shape, breathing out the smoke from a tube.

The heavy air cleared away for Naminé to come face to face with a blue catepillar about her size. In one of his many hands, he held a smoking pipe, a little of the smoke escaping from the little tube. A single eye glass rested in front of one of his eyes as he looked down at the blond in front of him.

"Who are you?" he said slowly, drawing out his words before breathing in and out another mouthful of smoke.

Naminé coughed. "I'm Naminé Kingsley."

"Not hardly!" the catepillar replied. "Bring the Oraculum."

Sora and Ven walked to another mushroom, this time one with an old scroll on top. Unrolling it, Naminé saw images of many things, many of the pictures moving in front of her eyes.

"That's it! That's it! Frabjous day!" the rabbit almost squealed in excitement.

"Frabjous day?" Naminé looked confused.

"The day you will slay the Jabberwocky and bring peace to Underland!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Slay a Jabberwocky? I'm not slaying anything!"

Everyone (and everything) there looked at her, incredulous. The rabbit turned slowly back to Absolem.

"Is she...the right Kingsley?" he asked, fearful. Absolem looked at the creature before breathing in a cloud of smoke and before he disappeared, said,

"Like I said...not...hardly."

* * *

**Naminé: **Thanks.

**Me: **Whatever for?

**Naminé: **PUTTING ME THROUGH SO MUCH TROUBLE, THAT'S ALL.

**Me: **Oh. You're welcome ^^

**Naminé: **Can I slap you?

**Me: **No, I still have to tell your story!

**Naminé: **Oh...right.

**Me: **-sigh of relief- All right! Stayed tuned for more, and R&R? =D


End file.
